Love the Way You Lie
by HopelessRomantic143
Summary: There's always has and always will be a fine line between love and hate, right and wrong, and pleasure and pain.


I was listening to this song and began thinking about how many people have to suffer through abusive relationships and decided to write this story. (I own nothing)

Song: Love the Way You Lie by Eminem ft. Rihanna

Sakura

**Sasuke**

**_Flashbacks_**

_Song Lyrics_**_  
_**

* * *

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

He stood there. His eyes showed no emotion and I couldn't stop the tears anymore. They flowed from my eyes freely and I smiled. The pain in my cheek was blinding and familiar. And it some sick and twisted way comforting. "I'm sorry baby." He whispered. I know it's a lie, but I don't care. I love how he lies.

_I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight all I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight _

**I looked around the room, staring at the pictures that surrounded me. All the memories that Sakura and I shared captured on this laminated paper. I don't know what it is, that makes me do it, but the feelings it gives me… I felt sick, but also good. It's so wrong, but it feels right.**

_High off of love, drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love her  
The more I suffer, I suffocate  
Right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates  
Me, she fuckin' hates me and I love it, "Wait!  
Where you going?" "I'm leaving you."  
"No you ain't. Come back." We're running right back _

_Here we go again, it's so insane  
'Cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind in his back  
She's Lois Lane, but when it's bad, it's awful  
I feel so ashamed, I snapped, "Who's that dude?"  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength_

**Her love, that amazing drug, the most addicting drug, my personal brand of heroin. It keeps me high and I can't seem to get enough. But I have those days, where that heroin just isn't enough and my hate for her, my hate for myself over-powers it. It's the hate that keeps me drunk, like the most expensive cognac burning my throat as it goes down, and gets me drunk after one shot.**

**She hates me. She's shows me that she does everyday, and I can't get enough of it. I absolutely love it. But that one day… the day she almost left…**

**_I sat up and watched her as she threw her clothes into two bags. She obviously didn't know I was awake because she nearly screamed when I yelled, "Wait! Where you going?"_**

**_She turned to look at me and I whispered. "I'm leaving you." She walked out the door, her bags in her hand, and I watched for a second._**

**_I jumped up from the bed and ran after her shouting, "No you ain't! Come back!" I grabbed her bags and ripped them from her hands. She did scream this time as they crashed into the wall, knocking down the framed pictures and shattering the glass._**

**It was always a crazy experience. One minute, it would be insanely good, something that we loved. She would look at me with theses eyes that said everything. She would whisper things like "You're like my hero… like superman, flying through the sky ready to save someone."**

**I would just smirk at her, knowing that it was always a lie, but she _loved_ it that way. "Yeah, looking for my Lois Lane, ready to save her." But then it would go bad.**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

**Once I finally snapped out of it. The first words that would leave my mouth were always, "Who was that dude?" I could never tell myself the answer. She would be beaten and bruised and all I could do was stare at her, no emotion showing. I never knew I had so much strength.**

**Eventually she would look at me and whisper, a smile playing on her lips. "You're just gonna stand there… and watch me?" I never said anything to her, so she laughed. "That's okay, I like the way it hurts."**

**"I'm sorry babe…" The words were meaningless and she knew it. So she would just smile and nod. She loved my lies…**

_You ever love somebody so much,  
you could barely breathe when you with 'em?  
You meet, and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em  
Now you gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're with 'em _

**When it started, it was amazing. Nothing but love. I could never breathe whenever she looked at me, and I knew it was the same for her. We didn't know what hit us, but the fuzzy feeling we got, the chills that ran down my spine when she barely brushed my hand with hers… but now I can't stand it.**

**I swore I would never touch her in any way that would harm her, not say a word that would cause her pain. But now she's in my face and I'm in hers. The words we shouted were like snakes venom, poisoning us as we continued, and then something changed.**

**She pushed me away from her and my resolve snapped. I grabbed her hair and pulled back causing her to scream. Her hands came up to my face and her nails left long, bleeding scratches. She clawed my hands trying to break free, but that wasn't going to happen.**

**I threw her down to the ground and pinned her, making sure her struggling would be useless. Then, I was lost to the rage.**

_It's the fate that took over, it controls you both  
So they say, you're best to go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know you 'cause today,  
That was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over  
But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it "window pane"_

**Later that night, we decided that tomorrow, one of us would leave. It would be better to go our separate ways, because we both felt it was right. Like it was fate.**

**The next morning that changed. I apologized and she believed me. It was the first lie I ever told her. But after that moment I sounded like a broken record and I promised her I would restrain myself from now on. "I don't know…" She whispered. "Life doesn't give second chances so why should I? This isn't a game." But my second lie came right after that.**

**My anger took over again and I grabbed her roughly. She screamed for me to let go, but the only thing I heard was the blood rushing through my head and my heart beating rapidly as I watched her fly through the window. I had always wondered why they called it "window pane."**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

He stood there. His eyes showed no emotion and I couldn't stop the tears anymore. They flowed from my eyes freely and I smiled. The pain in my cheek was blinding and familiar. And it some sick and twisted way comforting. "I'm sorry baby." He whispered. I know it's a lie, but I don't care. I love how he lies.

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
When it comes to love you're just as blinded_

**We always said things, but we never actually meant them, but that didn't stop us. It was the same pattern everyday. Her temper was just as bad as mine; she was no different from me, no matter what she said. She will always be just as blinded as I am.**

_Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, Baby, it was me.  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
Next time? There won't be no next time  
I apologize, even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games, I just want her back. I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again,  
I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna_

**I begged her not to leave me the second time she tried to leave. Told her it wasn't her. Tried to convince her that our relationship wasn't as bad, wasn't as crazy as she thought it was. Told her that's what happens when two people who are alike collide. Two destructive forces clashing against each other.**

**"Come inside… pick your bags up off the side walk." I told her, "Don't you hear the sincerity in my voice?" I asked, as I moved toward her. I continued to tell her it wasn't her fault, while I secretly planned out what I was going to do… I had already warned her once she wasn't going to leave me again. "Next time I'm mad, I'll aim at the drywall… I promise." My lies were beginning to sound pathetic and overused, but she came toward me anyway.**

**"I'm sorry." She knew the lie all too well, but she only smiled.**

**"I know…" She whispered.**

**But see, I'm tired of these games. Tonight I'm making sure she doesn't leave me again. I want her back, but with me being the liar I am, she'll just continue to try to leave me, and then I'll just manipulate her again. But twice is one too many it times. Hell, once was one too many.**

**I walked with her to our bedroom and looked at her. She noticed the rope in the corner and her eyes widened. She knew what I was planning now. She ran over to the window, but I had already thought of that. She wasn't leaving this house again. Not now, not ever, and certainly not alive.**

**She screamed as I grabbed her around waist and threw her into the wall. She slid to the floor tears falling down her cheeks. I smiled. I enjoyed this, and I'm sure she did too. After all, she did always like the pain.**

**I grabbed the rope and walked over to her like a tiger stalking its prey. "Please…" She begged. I knew she wanted me to stop, but it was much, much too late.**

**I tied her up tightly, making sure she would not be able to escape and threw her on the bed. "I'm sorry baby." I lied. She cringed at the words and I recognized the emotion on her face. Fear. It had only taken her three years to realize that she should be terrified at me, not smiling.**

**I poured the gasoline on the bed first, making sure to get enough on her, before going through the rest of the house. This was it. She wasn't leaving me again. I stepped out the door, and lit a match.**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

**I lit up my cigarette and smirked. "Sorry." I whispered again, before throwing the match in the house.**

**

* * *

**

Abuse in dating relationships is common among teens. In the United States, 33% of teens reporting some kind of abuse and 12% reporting physical abuse.

Teen dating abuse is like domestic violence in adults in that it also is a pattern of abusive behavior used to control another person. Teen dating abuse can include emotional or mental abuse, sexual abuse, and physical abuse.

For teens, relationship abuse often takes the form of extreme possessiveness and jealousy. Abusers try to manipulate their dating partners by making all the decisions, putting them down in front of friends, threatening to kill themselves, stalking them, or forcing them to have sex.

For more information contact your local social services department, the national abuse hot-line, or http(:/)www(.)webmd(.)com(/)mental(-)health(/)tc(/)domestic(-)violence(-)teen(-)relationship(-)abuse (Remove the parenthesis)


End file.
